Harry Potter: The Untold Story
by Latina Kitty
Summary: J.K. Rowling's blockbuster sries told you the story of a teenage wizard overcoming innumerable odds to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. What she never told you was that Harry wasn' the only Potter to survive Voldemort's attack.
1. Prologue

_Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981…._

"Alright, then, Meri, time for bed." Lily Potter picked up her two year old daughter, Merideth, and began to carry her to her pink princess themed bedroom and tried to set her down in the cradle in a corner, but Meri clung to her mother tightly.

"Mum!!! Wanna sweep wif Harry an sissies!" Meri wailed. A few trinkets on the shelves and dresser began shaking and falling off onto the floor. Lily ignored them and continued trying to wrestle her unruly daughter into her crib.

A tall man with untidy hair and glasses came into the room, smiling at his wife's pathetic attempts to reason with Meri.

"Darling, you'd best do as she says-or would you rather have everything in the house shatter?"

"Oh, you're no help."

James Potter shrugged. "Let her sleep with her brother and sisters…is that such a terrible request?"

Lily straightened up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It is if we ever want her to sleep in her own room ever again. Although, I do suppose it's a good thing she loves them so much…perhaps you're right, James."

James smiled and held out his arms and Lily handed Meri over. James looked down at her tear-streaked face. "Aww…okay, Meri, love, we'll put you with the triplets tonight."

A bright smile, showing a few brilliant baby teeth, lit up Meri's face. "Fank you, Daddy! Fank you!"

"But if you rile them up this late at night, it's back to your own room, no excuses!" Lily warned as James disappeared into their room, where another cradle stood.

Inside the cradle were three small bundles, two girls and one boy. All three had black hair, but only the boy had startling green eyes, when they were open. The girls had clear hazel eyes. Meri, on the other hand, was a spitting image of her mother: flowing red hair (usually styled in a Pebbles Flinstone-ish look) and a spotting of freckles along her nose. Yet her eyes were a clear and fiery amber with a few flecks of green here and there. James often joked that when the time came, he would have to be kicking boys off of the porch left and right because of those eyes.

James gently laid Meri down beside her sleeping siblings and gently kissed her on her head. "Good night, my darling little girl. I'll see you in the morning."

If only they had known that morning would never come.

~*~

A loud boom shook the small cottage. James and Lily started up and looked at each other, afraid. James took out his wand and waved Lily back.

"Lily, take Harry and the girls and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-!"

Lily shook her head wildly. "James, we can't leave you, I can't leave you!" Lily ran to him, and James threw his arms around Lily and kissed her.

"I love you, Lily." He looked into her green eyes for what could be the last time. "Now go, Lily…GO!!!"

Lily stumbled into the bedroom while James faced the door. There was the sound of a wand swooping down and then a huge blast blew the door down. James frowned and began shooting spells at the dark shape that loomed in the doorway, but the shape deflected the spells as if he were a mirror. A cold laugh came from the hooded figure.

"A valiant attempt to save your family, Potter. I value bravery. A shame it must be put to waste."

A flash of green light, and James crumpled, his eyes wide open, yet unseeing. Voldemort stepped over him and continued through the living room.

"Oh, Lily…How I detest these childish games…Show yourself, and give me the child."

Voldemort crossed the threshold of the bedroom and saw Lily standing in front of the cradle, as if trying to protect the sleeping figures inside. Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Your husband attempted to do the same…a pity, really. Such an unnecessary death, you see. He would have made a fine Death Eater, had he not chosen to taint his blood with your filthy heritage." He twirled his wand between his long fingers and smiled at Lily's tears. "Now, stand aside, girl, and we needn't end your waste of life as well. Give me the boy."

"No," Lily said quietly. Voldemort frowned, his eyes flashing scarlet.

"What was that?"

"Not Harry. Please not Harry! Take me instead! Take me! It's me you hate, not an innocent little boy! What could Harry have done to you?"

"Enough of this! Stand aside, I say! Stand aside!!! Voldemort attempted to move past Lily, but she clung to the cradle. Voldemort got a look inside the cradle.

"Four children? You would die and leave the other three children without a mother? You needn't die, woman, now give me the boy and the rest shall live! The boy!!!"

"No, take me! Take me!! Kill me instead!!"

Voldemort snarled. "Very well, as you wish! _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"_

Lily fell with a soft thud. Voldemort laughed, a high, cold sound that chilled the newly awakened Meri. When her mother fell to the floor, Meri screamed and shouted at Voldemort.

"What you did wif Mum?!! You wake her up! You Wake her up now!!"

Voldemort couldn't help but smile at Meri's infant anger. He looked around at the trinkets moving around him. He nodded. "Impressive…I need someone like you on my team. Here, child, give me your arm." He grabbed Meri's left arm and tapped it with his wand. Meri shrieked at an intense pain that laced up her arm. A skull with a snake for a tongue stuck under her skin like a grotesque tattoo. Yet this Mark was different than others, this one was colorful, emerald green with a silver outline. "This signifies you are of higher rank than my other Death Eaters. You can order them to follow whatever command you desire, and they must follow it."

Voldemort scooped Meri up in his arms and faced the other three children. Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Now, my dear child," he said to Meri, "you shall see the full power of the Death Eaters." He pointed his wand at Harry and the two little girls. Meri, still a little shaken from the Dark Mark on her arm, could only watch as Voldemort shouted the Killing Curse on her beloved siblings.

Yet, a curious thing happened. Instead of Harry falling like their parents had, a large, light pink colored light seemed to absorb the jet of green and send it hurtling back toward Voldemort, who screamed and dropped Meri to the floor. A shadow sped through the house and out the hole that served as the front door. There was a loud creaking sound and Meri climbed back with her brother and sisters, who were now crying loudly. On Harry's forehead, and on her sisters' left shoulders were lightning shaped scars, all angry red. Meri gingerly took her hand and brushed it across Harry's forehead.

"Hawwy owie?" She did the same for her sisters. "Sissies owie?"

A cracking sound signaled the cave-in of the roof. Dust floated from the ceiling, and Meri patted the triplets.

"'Aright, babies…'aright…" Meri hugged her siblings tightly as the house caved in around them.


	2. Chapter 1: Merideth Lili Potter

"_It is better if Merideth were with Harry…She was the caretaker of the three other children, their protector…do you not agree, Minerva?"_

"_I agree, Albus, and with the way these Muggles are, Harry will need all of the protection he can get. I do believe Merideth will be more welcome here than Harry will ever be."_

_Meri blinked sleepily at the two talking. One was a very old man with blue eyes and funny glasses, not like the ones her Daddy'd had at all. He was holding Harry, who had fallen asleep in the big man's big flying bicycle basket. There were two other important things in the basket but Meri was too tired to remember who or what they were. _

_The woman holding her was stern looking and wore green robes like her Mum had sometimes worn and a big pointy hat…she had the feeling she'd met all of these people before, but she couldn't place them. She felt herself being laid on a cold doorstep and the two people saying soft farewells…Meri wanted to shout out, "Where are you going? Take us with you," but her two year old mouth couldn't form the words._

_The next thing she remembered was the door opening, followed by a shrill shriek, and Harry crying…_

_Dear God…Where in the world had her and her brother come to?_

Meri awoke from the dream slowly. She couldn't recall how many times she'd had the same dream over and over again. She knew it was important, but she couldn't recall why, and it really didn't make any sense anyway. Whoever had heard of old men with long beards and women who wore bathrobes in public and large pointy hats? Those things belonged in old King Arthur fairy tales and out on the streets during Halloween.

Meri pondered her dream and her dilemma as she brushed out her hair. In any case, she couldn't remember anything about her parents, and she knew better than to ask. She didn't even have any photographs of them, and she knew her aunt and uncle tried their hardest not to have any on hand. She loved her family, and she knew they loved her like the daughter they'd never had, but she knew where the lines were drawn, and she did her best not to cross them.

Her little brother, Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be the bane of her aunt and uncle's existences, and her Cousin Dudley's personal punching bag. She was the only one in the house who was any kind of civil to him, and that was the farthest thing from her understanding. Her brother was precious to her because he was the only thing she had left of her old family. Aunt Petunia often said she didn't need those old family photos, because she was the very image of her mother, except Harry had Lily's eyes, and Harry looked exactly like that "scurvy scum dog" her mother had married, except James had had muddy hazel eyes. It didn't help, though, because whenever she looked at Harry or herself, it felt that there were more than just her parents missing. Like in her dream, there were two important things, and they were right there, but they dangled just out of reach.

Uncle Vernon kept telling her that it was all poppycock, but somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to believe him. Like the excuse Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always gave her to explain her parent's death. They always told her and Harry that Lily and James died in a terrible car crash, but that didn't sit right with her. For one, Harry always remembered a high laugh, a pain in his head from where his oddly shaped lightning bolt scar was visible, and a lot of green light. That right there wasn't compatible with a car crash.

And for another, Meri had a scar of her own…rather, a tattoo of sorts…a very sinister-looking skull with a long snake for a tongue. Aunt Petunia always claimed it was a brand from the dashboard of the car. Whenever she had heard that, she always gave Aunt Petunia a cynical look that screamed "yeah, right" and Aunt Petunia always changed the subject. Meri was always so embarrassed about her tattoo, because it had become one of the many things she was teased about at school. She had resorted to covering it with makeup, but by the time she had thought of the idea, the damage was already done.

Seeing the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, Meri realized she would miss her own eleventh birthday breakfast, so she took off of her pajamas, slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top and practically flew downstairs. Uncle Vernon smiled as she came into the kitchen. He waved her over and gave her a one armed hug.

"There's my birthday girl. How'd you sleep last night, love?"

"Funny…I had that dream again…I wish I knew why it kept happening…" Meri noticed the subtle look Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shared. Aunt Petunia brought a plate of eggs and bacon to Meri.

"How many nights have you been having this dream?" she asked, pouring Meri a cup of tea. Meri looked up, frowning. "Every night for about…two weeks, I'd say." She looked at her aunt's stricken face.

"Vernon…may I have a word with you in the living room for a moment?" Aunt Petunia took Uncle Vernon in the room and shut the door firmly. Meri snuck to the door and listened through the keyhole. Aunt Petunia sounded worried.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret, Vernon. She's a clever enough girl that she can figure it out herself. She already knows that out excuse for her tattoo is completely made up. How long until she can figure out what she is?"

"Nonsense, Petunia, Merideth has no clue, nor will she believe us if we did tell her. "

"But we can't keep making excuses for the bad things that happen to the families of the kids who tease her at school. Remember the boy who called her a tease? His dying dog knocked over an oil lamp and burned down his house. The boy barely got out alive!"

"Accidents, Petunia. That's all she thinks it is." Uncle Vernon had a calming tone in his voice, which was extremely odd for a man like him; Meri had to do her best to stifle a gasp.

"But for how much longer, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia practically shrieked. "How much longer can we keep this a secret? Look at this, Vernon!" Meri heard the rustling of paper. "She's old enough to go to this freak school! She's the same age Lily was when she got her letter. We swore, Vernon. We swore we'd stamp it out of the both of them! Meri's already showing signs, and that boy is starting to do weird things at school. What if we can't do it, Vernon? What if the next time Meri's made fun of at school, the child _dies!? _I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe this school can help her control what she does."

Uncle Vernon started getting that growling thing in his voice, Meri sighed. Now _there_ was the Uncle she knew.

"So you're actually _considering _sending her to this freak school to become _one of them_? Like your sister and her no good husband? You _want_ her to end up like _them_? You _want _her to be coming home in those stupid _robes_, that freakish _hat_, and with _wands_ and those _spell books_, and those hocus pocus _powers_? Is that what you want, Petunia? _Is it?!_

"Of _course_ not, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia sniffed, "But if it's the only way to make sure the next accident isn't someone's last, then so be it! Vernon, I don't think we have a choice."

There was silence for a moment…then… "All right, then. If there's no other way…"

Meri quickly scrambled back to the table and wolfed down a few eggs and bacon before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came and stood beside her.

"Merideth, we have something to tell you." Aunt Petunia began.

"But if you tell Harry any of this, we will disown you."

"Vernon…anyway, Meri, all of the stories we told you about your parents…the crash…all of it…it's all a lie."

Meri blanched. "They didn't die in a car crash?"

Aunt Petunia patted her back. "I'm sorry, honey, but no…the truth is…your parents were both…they were w…..w……" Aunt Petunia took a shaky breath. "Wizards…." She said quietly.

"Umm….huh?"

"About your parents….your mother was a witch….and your father was a wizard. And you, Meri…you're a witch. That's why these strange things happen to the kids who tease you at school. And for that reason, Meri…" Aunt Petunia handed her a letter. Meri looked at it and read the first line aloud.

"Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Meri's eyes widened. "What? Witchcraft and Wizardry? Well, am I going to this school?" Meri gasped when Aunt Petunia nodded.

"Yes, dearling…We'll take you into London tomorrow so you can get your things. You have a list, I assume?" Aunt Petunia gave a shaky nod when Meri held it up. "Very good. No need to read it aloud, love."

"Yes, we do not want that nonsense in our house, Merideth. Now, let's get off of this magic mumbo-jumbo, and get on with your birthday presents. They're on the table over there." Uncle Vernon pointed to the table in the dining room, which was piled high with brilliantly colored boxes of varying shapes and sizes. Meri squealed with delight when she opened the first and found a genuine sapphire bracelet glittering in a plastic case.

~*~

Later that night, Meri was trying to explain to Harry what was going on, without telling him the whole truth, of course.

"But what kind of private school, Mer? Is it the live-n kind, or is it a normal school? Come on, Mer; don't leave me in the dark!!"

"Harry, I've told you all I know about the school, I just got the letter today. It's just a school where the Gifted and Talented children of the world go to learn to perfect their skills…" _There, that was good enough, _Meri thought to herself, _not quite lying, but simply beating about the bush a little. _Meri hated lying to Harry, but if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia forbade her to tell him about Hogwarts, then there had to have been a good reason for it.

Meri sat on the edge of her brother's pallet and felt an itch on her leg. She looked down and shrieked at the sight of a huge spider crawling up her leg.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!! HARRY, GETITOFF GETITOFF!!!!!!!!!" Meri shook her leg violently, trying to dispel the eight legged freak. Harry quickly swiped the spider off and hugged Meri. He laughed at her pallid face.

"Calm down, Mer, it's just a spider." Harry pointed above them. "Cupboard's full of 'em."

Meri glared up at the dozens of spiders. "I wish they'd all just die!!" And without another word, almost all of the spiders fell from the top of the cupboard, stiff and dead. Harry picked one up and stared first at it, then at Meri.

"Wow."

Meri looked at the Spider, and then ran to her room, horrified. She flung herself on the bed. _My God! I really can kill things! Aunt Petunia was right, I need to learn how to use these freak powers before someone gets hurt._ Meri looked at her tattoo…_ That evil wizard that killed my parents…He gave Harry a scar, but he gave me this…what does this mean? Why is it that I can only do bad things to people, and Harry can do other things with his…?_

Meri turned over in her bed. "Maybe this will all make sense when I meet other wizards…maybe it's normal…" She turned over and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: To Diagon Alley

The next morning, Meri woke up to a cautious rapping at the door. "Merideth, Dear…if you want to go…we're about to leave…"

Meri flew out of bed and dressed with tremendous speed and was out of the house in less than five minutes. Uncle Vernon started the car and drove into London.

Once they were there, Uncle Vernon stopped at a corner and turned to Meri in the backseat.

"Alright, Merideth…we'll pick you back up here at three o'clock sharp, you hear? That should give you plenty of time to hobnob with your kind of people."

Meri blanched. "Y-you mean…I'm going…alone?"

"I'm sorry, Meri, but this is as far as our involvement can go here. We couldn't possibly stoop so low as to actually go in there with you. What would the neighbors say if they found out we were around those freaks that your parents were a part of…?" Aunt Petunia shuddered. "I can only hope that everyone buys the story of an etiquette school."

Meri rolled her eyes. Even when her "sunshine" was in need of help, her reputation in the neighborhood always came first. "All right, fine, Aunt Petunia, I'm sure I can figure a way to Diagon Alley on my own."

"That's my sunshine!!" Aunt Petunia cooed. Meri sighed and got out of the car. She hated her nickname, but she had to admit, she'd rather be "Sunshine" than "Duddy Diddykins".

Meri stood on one side of the street, looking for anything or anyone who might be able to help her. A further walk down the street brought her to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron…Meri assumed that this was a good place to start, it certainly sounded witchy enough.

Once Meri entered the pub, people turned and gawked at her. Meri stopped dead in her tracks, not because of getting stared at, she was used to that already from school (People had made fun of her flame red hair, which resulted in some very unpleasant names.), but by the fact that the nearest group of people staring at her were wearing clothes that stuck her as very familiar… they were women in clothes that looked like bathrobes and they were wearing pointy hats, like a witch…

Meri started when a man came up to her and boomed in a loud, drunken voice,

"Well, bless me…Lily Potter, I never thought I'd see the day… Remember me?" The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to a seat. Meri stammered helplessly at the man.

"I-I'm not Lily…My mother's name was Lily, you must have me confused. Please let go of me, sir, ow!"

"Hey! Let go of the lady, Marquis! She deserves a break, all she's been through." The bartender came and pulled Meri free from the drunk's grasp. He smiled at Meri as he escorted her to a seat. The bartender smiled and sat next to her.

"Hello, there, Miss Potter, my name is Tom. If there's anything I can do to help you, you just let me know."

"Well, actually, there is one thing you could help me with," Meri smiled at Tom. "I'm here to get my school things. If you could help me find my way to Diagon Alley, that would be a big help…"

Tom nodded and stood up, offering his arm. Before Meri could take it, though, a silver snake's head popped between them. Meri turned to see a tall man with long, white-blond hair who was completely dressed in black standing behind her. The man looked down his nose at Tom, who nervously backed away. The man smirked at Tom before addressing him.

"If you don't mind, Tom, I would like to escort Miss Potter into Diagon Alley. It would be an honor to assist such a celebrity as she is."

"O-of course, Mister Malfoy, whatever you like, sir." Tom scampered behind the bar and watched warily as Mister Malfoy took Meri's arm and led her out the back of the door. He took a long black wand out of the cane he carried and tapped certain bricks of the wall behind the pub. Meri watched in amazement as the bricks seemed to fold back to create an archway to a street lined by extravagant shops and street vendors selling everything anyone could ever want. Meri couldn't keep her eyes off of the marvelous colors and the cheery atmosphere.

Mr. Malfoy looked down at Meri. "You should get started on your school list. Here," Malfoy gave her a small, but very heavy purse. "That should be well more than enough to buy everything on your list, and even a few extra things, should you desire to." He pushed a boy of about Harry's age in front of him. The boy looked almost exactly like Malfoy, except his hair was much shorter and slicked back. Malfoy put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This is my son, Draco. He'll show you around Diagon Alley and help you find everything you need. He is what we like to call an expert around here. Draco," the boy turned to face his father, "Do not let Miss Potter out of your sight. I must make a stop in Knockturn Alley. I will rejoin you when I'm through." Malfoy nodded at Meri and stalked off down the street, looking like all but a king.

Meri turned to Draco, tossing the purse back and forth in her hands. "So, Expert, where to first?"

The boy smirked and pointed. "Well, if you're going to be a witch, the first place you want to go is Ollivander's. You'll need a wand."

"Well, then," Meri waved her hand in front of her regally, "After you, Milord."

Draco smiled and took her hand, leading her into a shop that resembled a shoemaker's; except Meri was certain that it wasn't shoes the owner was interested in selling.

A rather old man came fumbling down the hallway leading to the back of the store. "Welcome, welcome," the man said; his arms open wide in welcome. "Ah, I see we have a new witch to outfit, considering the boy here is much too young."

Draco scowled, "I'll be in Hogwarts next year…" he muttered.

Ignoring him, Ollivander clapped Meri on the shoulder. "Well now, who do we have here? Your name, if you please," he asked, taking an old notebook out of his desk.

"My name is Merideth Potter…" Meri trailed off when she saw the surprised look on Ollivander's face. Ollivander put the feathered quill he wrote with down on the desk and leaned into Meri's face, examining her deeply.

"Merideth Potter, well, now, that changes things, doesn't it? Here, now, try this wand. Magic core of a silver stag hair." Mr. Ollivander gave Meri a dark green wand with a brown handle. Meri sheepishly swished it around, but nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched away.

"No, no, that will never do. Here, try this one. Mahogany, twelve inches, Dragon heartstring." Meri waved it, but Ollivander grabbed it from her as well.

"No, no, definitely not for you. Ah…here, try this one; see if this works any better…"

Meri felt a surge of warmth as soon as she touched the wand. When she waved it, a jet of blue sparks poured out of it. Draco smiled. "Cool, Merideth, it's yours!"

Ollivander nodded approvingly. "Yes, yes, very good, Merideth, and it's very lucky, too, as I made this wand jut yesterday. Very unique, this wand is. Thirteen inches, made of pinewood and containing a magical core of Felix Felicis potion."

"Lucky potion, Merideth." Draco added. "Felix Felicis is a lucky potion."

"Quite right, quite right. I'll ask for six Galleons for it, that's right, dear, the gold ones. Thank you very much. It has been an honor serving you today." Mr. Ollivander added as he showed them from his shop. Meri looked at Draco. "Okay, wand: check. Where to next?"

"Well…."

~*~

After a couple of hours, Meri and Draco both had several bags hanging from their arms. Draco pointed her to one last store.

"Hey, Meri, do you want an owl?"

"An owl? What on earth would I use an owl for?"

"Oh, for loads of things. Like mail, for example. That's how we send and receive things from other wizards."

"Really? Hmm…I think maybe I do. Come on, let's go look!"

Meri stepped through the door and immediately was drawn to a very small burrowing owl, at best only three to six months old. Meri made a mad dash for it and took it down of the shelf. She looked at Draco excitedly.

"This is it, she's the one."

The owner of the store, a woman, came up to Meri and smiled. "How did you know she was a girl?"

"I…" Meri thought about it. "I didn't. I guess I just guessed. Is it?"

"Yes, she is," the woman answered. "She's about five months old and can already carry three letters at one time. Very smart, she is. Do you want her?"

"Oh, yes," Meri answered enthusiastically, "I want her."

Meri paid the woman a Galleon and thirteen Sickles for the owl, a cage, and enough food to last her until September first. Meri thanked the woman enthusiastically and returned to Draco and the two filed out.

Back in the Leaky Cauldron, Draco and Meri sat down at a table and waited for Mr. Malfoy to return from Knockturn Alley. Meri smiled at Draco.

"You know, you're the same age as my brother, I think you'll be in the same year when Harry comes to this Hogwarts. I do hope the two of you will get along."

"I dunno, I don't get along with everyone."

"Well, why not? You and your father both have been nothing but gentlemen to me since I first showed up, and neither of you have met me before at all."

"Oh, yeah, well, I think it's just because we like you naturally. You're easy to be nice to."

Meri smiled at him. "Aww…thanks, Draco."

Draco blushed a little, and then a hand descended on his shoulder. Meri looked up to find Mr. Malfoy standing behind Draco, smiling somewhat pleasantly.

"I trust you found everything alright?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Malfoy," Meri handed him the purse, but Mr. Malfoy waved her away.

"Nonsense, girl, you take the money. I gave it to you; I couldn't possibly accept it back. Besides, you'll be needing it at school. In any case, Draco and I should be going. Until we meet again, then, Miss Potter."

Draco waved sheepishly at her. " 'Bye, Meri."

Meri waved and then took her packages out to the sidewalk to wait for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. When they showed up, they looked frantically around them as Meri loaded up the car. When Meri got into the backseat with her owl, Uncle Vernon turned the same shade of purple that he got whenever he laid eyes on Harry.

"Is that….an _owl?_" He said in the shaky voice that meant he was trying his hardest to keep his temper.

"Yes," Meri confirmed calmly. "Draco says they're used to send mail from one w-"

"Do not say that word."

"-person to another, like the post office sends mail from one Muggle to another." Meri cooed at her pet and let it nip one of her fingers affectionately."

Uncle Vernon stopped the car and turned around. "From _one_ what to another?"

"Muggle. That's what my kind calls normal people." Meri set her owl to one side and stared at her aunt and uncle. "I'll need a way to get to King's Cross on September first. That's where I'll get picked up to go to school."

Uncle Vernon continued driving. "Alright, then, I'll take you to King's Cross Station. Next week, did you say?"

Meri nodded and Uncle Vernon grunted. Aunt Petunia smiled wryly. "I'm happy for you, Meri…now you'll be going to a school where nobody will make fun of you."

_I hope_, Meri thought miserably, _since Draco won't be there._


	4. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Uncle Vernon dropped Meri off at King's Cross Station at ten forty-five on September first. She lifted her trunk onto a trolley with his help and wheeled it onto the sidewalk. She turned to her uncle and hugged him.

"I'll write, Uncle Vernon, I promise. Tell Aunt Petunia I'll write."

Uncle Vernon grunted an okay, then got back into his car and drove off. Meri waved a half-hearted farewell and began to look for platform nine and three quarters.

At first she felt silly, because she knew in her mind that such a platform didn't exist, but since Muggles hadn't noticed the Leaky Cauldron, maybe she just wasn't looking hard enough. After a time, though, frustration overcame her emotions. Frustration that it was ten minutes until the bloody train left her in the station, frustration that people were staring at Aphrodite, who at the moment was hooting joyously with no regard for anyone else, and frustration that nearly everyone on the platform approached her and questioned her sanity at her choice of pet. Meri finally let her anger get the better of her and threatened one man with shoving her precious little hooter up a certain part of the man's anatomy.

The man gasped and quickly made himself scarce. No sooner than the man had rounded the corner, Meri heard identical chuckles behind her. She whirled around to fire expletives at the two eavesdroppers, but stopped short when she saw a set of identical twins behind her, both wheeling trunks like hers. The one on her left smirked and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Well done, little girl."

"Yeah, he may just be offended by that comment, poor bloke." The one on the right shook his head and sighed in mock sympathy. Then they both smiled.

"Course, had it been us, we'd have cursed him-"

"-Sent exploding fireworks at him-"

"-Hexed him-"

"-Or thought of some other horrible thing to do to him."

Meri stared. "You mean…you're both…" she lowered her voice, "Wizards?"

The twins smiled. "Course we are."

The one on her left came up and put an arm around her. "The name's Fred Weasley, that there's my twin brother, George. We're off to our second year at Hogwarts."

"Not that our professors'll be too happy to see us, mind…"

"Why not?" Meri wondered what these boys could have done in one year to have alienated the entire staff.

George gave an evil grin. "Well, see, we're what we like to call the Troublemakers in Chief there at Hogwarts. We play harmless pranks that somehow end up harming people anyway."

"We sent the teachers all over the school trying to clean up our messes-"

"Got a few detentions along the way…"

"And made our mark on Hogwarts history."

Meri gasped and smiled. "Wow, I'm impressed." She checked her watch. "Oh, my Lord! We need to hurry!"

Fred pushed his cart to George. "Come on, take this. I'll steer her onto the platform." Then he got behind Meri and pushed her in the direction of the wall between platforms nine and ten, earning an outraged cry as they did so.

"Hey, wait a minute, what're you-" Meri never finished, because instead of hitting the wall, it was like there was nothing there at all. In one blink, Meri was standing in front of a handsome scarlet engine with the words Hogwarts Express emblazoned on the side. George came back with a steward and the two lifted Meri's trunk easily. Fred took Meri's hand and they followed George onto the train and into an empty compartment. George and the steward stowed the trunks overhead next to the twins' and the steward left the three alone.

George sat next to Meri and studied her.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot…what's your name?"

Meri blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry…my name's Meri. Meri Potter."

Both identical pairs of eyes popped out of their heads almost.

"No way…"

"Bloody hell, George, she _is_. She looks just like the pictures Mum has of Lily Potter, I can't believe I missed it."

Meri was stunned by this reaction… "What is the matter with everyone? Every time my name is mentioned, people freeze and gawk at me like I'm some exhibit in the bloody zoo! Why?"

"Because, Meri, you're famous!"

"You and your brother Harry are the only people to live through an attack by You-Know-Who!"

Meri shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't." She only frowned deeper when the twins shifted uncomfortably. "Now what did I do?"

George patted her hand. "Nothing. It's just…"

"We don't say his name out loud."

"He was a bad wizard."

"The worst."

"Killed loads of people left and right."

"For no reason at all. Nobody lived if he had half a mind to kill them."

"Not even your parents. Although they put up a hell of a fight."

Fred nodded at George's comment. "Mum told us your house caved in…" He cut off.

Meri looked between the twins, who had both looked away from her.

"What? What happened?"

Fred came and sat beside her, both twins putting their arms around her. "You-Know-Who killed your parents…"

George finished the thought. "But the cave-in killed your sisters."

Meri laughed. "That's ridiculous…I don't have sisters."

Fred nodded. "Well…not anymore you don't. See, Harry had two twin sisters. After the curse Voldemort tried to cast backfired, it killed him and destroyed your house. Some rubble hit the baby girls and…you know…"

"Nobody knows why you and Harry survived, but you did."

Meri was shaking, but not from fright, but because she remembered more of that night. Two snakelike eyes gleaming maliciously as a two year old baby screamed for her mother. Ice cold hands grabbing her arm and sending a sharp pain up her arm. Her tattoo…

Meri pulled back her sleeve. Both twins recoiled. Fred pointed accusingly.

"That's his Mark!"

"The Dark Mark!" George quietly shouted. "How'd you get that!!"

Meri looked up, tears in her eyes. "He gave it to me…He gave Harry the scar on his forehead…he gave me this. I…I d-don't know w-why…" She broke down sobbing.

The twins carefully came back to her. George, put his arms around her and held her head to his shoulder.

"Come on, Mer, please stop crying…we're sorry…we didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" He looked to Fred for help.

Fred nodded and put a hand on her back. "We just thought you'd want to know what happened."

"Th-this stupid tattoo!" Meri screeched, her voice muffled by George's sweater, "It's been nothing but trouble my whole life…I've been made fun of for it ever since I started school. I've had to cover it up with makeup and wear long sleeved t-shirts year round. And on top of it, I find out it's a symbol for the worst wizard ever and that it repels people! How am I supposed to make friends?"

"But we're your friends, Meri." George lifted Meri's head to look at her. "We'll stick up for you."

"Yeah, and we'll give a good kick in the pants to anyone who makes fun of you."

Meri laughed and sniffed. "Thanks…" She grinned through her tears. "How come you are so nice to me?"

"Because you're easy to be nice to." George smiled. "We'll take you under our wing."

"We'll need someone to take our place when wee leave Hogwarts."

"And you're just the protégée we've been looking for."

"So, whaddya say, Meri Potter?" George said seriously. "Are you ready to take on this full time job?"

Meri sprang up out of her seat and sprang into a salute. "Yes, sir!!" Anything to get off of the subject of her parents' murder. She smiled at the two.

"I'll show you how we played pranks in Muggle school. See, We didn't use magic."

The twins gaped at her.

"No Magic?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Meri laughed, "It's easy, it just takes more imagination…"

And they were off, discussing classic pranks and the wonders the magical world opened a jokester up to.


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends and Enemies

**Fred and George flanked Meri off of the train and onto the platform. Fred pointed to a lamp swinging back and forth.**

**"That's Hagrid, the groundskeeper. You're gonna go with him in the boats."**

**"Boats?" Meri said sheepishly, "There's water involved? I can't swim!!"**

**George put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry about it, Mer, just don't lean too far over the edge of the boat…"**

**The twins laughed at her dirty look and walked away in the opposite direction. A booming voice nearly made Meri jump out of her skin.**

**"Firs' years!! Firs' Years over here!!"**

**Meri took a couple deep breaths and followed the swinging lamp. When she got to the light, she almost fainted when she saw a mountain of a man looking down at her with beetle-black eyes that were barely visible beneath a wild mop of black hair.**

**"Hello, there, I know yeh. Meri Potter." He smiled kindly at her. Meri huffed out a sigh.**

**"Around here, who doesn't?" She eyed a group of girls who were staring and whispering about her. Hagrid laughed and put a giant hand on her shoulder.**

**"Don' you worry 'bout it one bit, Meri. With what ye've been through already, ye've got nothing ter be ashamed of." Then Hagrid raised his voice again. "Firs' years, follow me!!"**

**Hagrid led them down a trail through a small wooded area. He barely looked back as he shouted,**

**"Yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts in a sec!"**

**All of a sudden, the little trail opened up into a magnificent view of a midnight black lake behind which, looking majestic on a hill was a castle straight from an old King Arthur-slash-fairy tale.**

**Meri gasped. "Unbelievable…"**

**Several people murmured their agreement. One blonde-haired witch smirked and sashayed up to her.**

**"Well, that's exactly what I would expect someone like you to say."**

_**Sheesh, **_**Meri thought, **_**there's one in every school…**_**Meri put on a sweet smile and stared at the girl.**

**"Excuse me? Someone like me?"**

**The girl nodded, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a very Barbie Doll-ish manner and lowered her voice as if she were afraid of getting in trouble if she spoke in a normal voice.**

**"Raised by **_**Muggles, **_**I mean," She said carefully. She shuddered. "My **_**father **_**was a Muggle. You can **_**bet**_** my mother left as quick as she could when **_**she**_** found out, I'll tell you that. But, by that time, she was already pregnant, so…" She raised her hands in a "what could she do" manner.**

**Meri nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."**

**"Austeria. Austeria Greengrass."**

**Meri had to stifle a snort. Greengrass…it was too easy. Meri straightened and sneered.**

**"Well, Austeria Greengrass, I'll tell you what, the next time you insult me or my family, I'll mow your 'Greengrass' all over the grounds, got it?"**

**Austeria narrowed her eyes, but turned and huffed away, a group of girls mimicking her act. Another girl, one who was obviously Gothic, with pale white skin and black hair styled in two feathery pigtails on either side of her head, walked up to Meri, a huge smile lighting up her face. Highlighted by the black lipstick were two lethal looking fangs. The girl pointed a thumb at Austeria's retreating back.**

**"Wow, British girl with an American attitude. I respect that. Girls like Greengrass never end up very well." She held out her hand. "I'm Blair Showker, American Vampire in London. Pretty sweet, huh?"**

**Meri eyed Blair thoughtfully. "American? How'd you end up in Hogwarts? Doesn't America have their own wizarding school?"**

**Blair nodded, the many necklaces and decorative chokers jingling around her neck. "They do, but my daddy's British, so Hogwarts got to me first." She noticed Meri eyeing her clothes and Blair laughed. **

**"Yeah, I know the Gothic thing is a bit cliché, but it works. I don't normally dress like this back home, but I thought I might just get the first impressions out of the way, instead of having people gaping at me saying, 'I thought vampires were Gothic' and other stereotypes."**

**Blair stopped as a small fleet of boats approached them. Meri and Blair got into a boat together and Meri felt like she had to ask.**

**"What kind of stereotypes?"**

**"Oh, bunches of 'em. Like, 'Vampires hate crosses and holy water'. Crap. I'm Catholic, like everyone else in the family. 'Silver burns us.' Nope. Tiffany's is my favorite store."**

**Meri was intrigued. "And what about the sun?"**

**Blair brightened and pointed a studded fingerless gloved finger at her. "Aha. Now, there's a tricky little bugger, so to speak. We **_**won't **_**burst into flame, but we **_**will **_**blister up beyond recognition."**

**Meri jerked back horrified. "**_**Blister?!**_** How awful!" She shuddered at the thought of how something like that would feel.**

**Blair gave Meri a strange look as she got out of the boat and onto a very rocky shore. She reached out and held a hand out to help Meri out.**

**"Well, yeah," She said, helping Meri out, "What did you think we did, sparkle?" Blair made a scoffing noise at the thought of a sparkling vampire. **

**"Ooh, scary! Run away from the walking disco ball!!"**

**Meri cracked up. Hagrid walked in front of them and led the group up to a door and knocked twice. The door opened immediately and a severe looking woman stared out of the door. As soon as she saw her, Meri instantly respected her and made a vow to stay on this woman's good side. **

**Hagrid drew himself importantly. **

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." He announced. Professor McGonagall nodded. **

**'Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here. Follow me, please." Professor McGonagall led the first years up a long stairway and into another chamber outside the Great Hall, where it sounded like the whole school was already there. **

**Professor McGonagall turned and addressed them. "In a few moment, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but first you must be sorted into your Houses, which will be your family for the rest of the term. You will sleep in your House dormitories, Eat according to your House, and spend classes with your House. I will return in a moment when we are ready for you."**

**She left. As soon as the door closed behind Professor McGonagall, Austeria Greengrass shouted so everyone could hear her.**

**"Well, I think we all know which House the Potter girl will end up in," She announced all high and mightily. "I think what we have here" -She walked up to Meri, getting in her face-"Is the making of a new Hufflepuff. Or maybe, if we're lucky, she'll be sent packing back to live with the Mudblood scum she calls family."**

**There were several gasps and angry murmurs. Blair shook her head and her finger in an "oh no you di'int" gesture. She spoke in a loud and very silly sounding voice that got higher and lower.**

**"Oh, she just wanna be startin' somethin'!!"**

**Several of the kids (and Meri) laughed at Blair's imitation of Michael Jackson. Austeria just looked offended.**

**"Did you just insult me?"**

**"Did it work?"**

**Austeria nodded angrily, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it did, you half-breed freak!"**

**Blair smiled, "Well, then, job well done. And you'd better watch that mouth unless you want it busted open," Blair said, her smile only getting bigger.**

**Austeria opened her mouth to fire back an insult, but Professor McGonagall came back in and announced.**

**"We're ready for you now."**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

_**Contest Time!!! Rules are simple. I ask a question, and the first one who supplies the correct answer will receive a chapter of X-Men: A New Era. Co-written by CelticAurora, and myself this story involves two characters. Vivian "Psych" Kelly and Kaeli "Fantasma" Howlett. **_

_**The Question is… **_**Which Animated film did Emma Watson lend her voice to?**

_**The first person to message me the correct answer will receive the coveted chapter. * Mimics Heath Ledger's Joker Voice. * And…Here we…. go!**_

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

Professor McGonagall led them through the Great Hall, the students at the four long tables staring at them as they made their way to the front. As she was passing, Meri caught sight of the twins winking and giving her thumbs ups. Blair grinned and whispered into Meri's ear

"Ooh, they're cute! Who're they?"

"Fred and George Weasley. They're pretty cool. I just met them on the train."

Blair gave the twins another once-over. She inhaled deeply. "They smell pretty good, too." She sniffed again. "Type…O-negative, if I'm not very much mistaken…."

Meri narrowed her eyes at Blair, grabbed a pigtail and dragged her to the front of the line. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Your attention, please!"

Every head turned towards a dirty old hat sitting on a stool. Meri briefly entertained a thought of taking it home and showing Aunt Petunia. Then the hat twitched. Meri could feel her eyes widen as the hat opened its brim like a mouth and started to sing.

_"There was a time, too long ago,_

_ When I was clean and new._

_ Where the four Keen founders of this school_

_ Decided what to do._

_ They sorted every student_

_ Based on talents they've withheld_

_ Into Houses, with others of their kind_

_And their stories I will tell._

_First up is Godric Gryffindor_

_Upon Whose head I used to sit._

_In his House, you'll be sure to find_

_The Brave and Strong of wit._

_Next is Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Who valued naught but brains._

_There, t'would be not hard to find_

_The clever ones who seek, not gain._

_Third comes Salazar Slytherin,_

_Who sought blood that is pure._

_In Slytherin, you will find_

_The pure and shrewd, it is sure._

_Finally Helga Hufflepuff._

_She judged not a soul._

_She took in students pure of heart_

_Who pursued a modest goal._

_But now, 'tis my turn to decide_

_In which House you belong._

_Trust me now as they did then, _

_I'm rarely ever wrong._

_So sit upon this stool._

_Place me snugly 'round your ears._

_Let me decide your crucial fate._

_Now disregard all your fears,_

_I've said all I can._

_And so, quite frankly, that is that._

_You may begin, waste no more time,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat!!"_

The Great hall burst into applause as the Hat finished its song. But Meri couldn't bring herself to do anything but stare at the hat.

"It sang. It opened up its mouth, and it sang. The hat. Just. Sang."

Blair put her hands on her hips and studied Meri. "How'd you think we'd be sorted? You really weren't brought up around wizards, were you?"

"Please, I didn't even know I was a witch until a week ago."

Blair cocked her head to one side. "Wow. And to think, there's no one in our world who don't know who you and your brother are."

Professor McGonagall looked down at her list. "Now when I call your name, please step up and place the Sorting hat on your head."

Meri looked over at Blair as the Hat made "Allengale, Bellisimma" became the first new Hufflepuff.

"What's the deal on Houses anyway? Why do we even bother?"

"Oh, it's just like any other school. The Hufflepuffs over there are your stoners, slackers and overall do-nothings."

She went on to the Ravenclaw table. "These are the Ravenclaws. The House I want to be in, since my Daddy was one. Here are your smart kids, Valedictorians, bookworms and geeks." She pointed to Gryffindor. "Here are your Jocks, preppies, and popular rich kids."

"That's the one I want to be in." Meri said decisively.

"The twins?"

"Exactly."

Blair shook her head and pointed at the last table. "Those are the Slytherins. The home of the bullies, emos, and criminals nobody likes."

The Slytherin table just screamed _bad news._ Blair nudged Meri.

"Dad says anyone who ends up in Slytherin generally ends up on ol' Voldy's team one way or another. Like that Austeria chick. I'll bet you three Galleons she's the next Slytherin."

"I know you're right, so I won't take you up on that offer."

Blair laughed and clapped Meri on the shoulder. "I see you ain't no fool."

"I try not to be."

The two of them quietly giggled. Professor McGonagall looked up and called out.

"Potter, Merideth!"

Blair shrugged. "Knew it was comin'. Go on, Missus, go make England proud."

"Americans are weird."

"Which makes our country so much better than yours."

Meri grinned and climbed the stairs.

The Hall grew dead silent. Meri took a few deep breaths and sat down on the stool. All around her she heard whispers and saw people pointing at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a teacher at the table. He had shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose. When he saw her, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

Meri shook off her fears and let Professor McGonagall put the hat on so it slipped slightly down her forehead. A tiny voice in her head whispered to her.

"_Hmm…I see Dark Influence in you, my dear, very prominent. One might question where your true loyalty lies. Evil has left its sinister handprint on your soul. A sense of Leadership…interesting…I think that Slytherin might be the best place for you, what do you think?"_

_I think you're crazy, hat! _Meri thought defiantly. _I want to be with Fred and George! Please, I'm begging you, Gryffindor, not Slytherin. I'll never be able to make it through Hogwarts if I can't be with them._

_"A convincing argument, My dear. Devotion, I like to see that. Perhaps more towards one Weasley than the other? In due time, my dear, in due time, this will unfold itself. And since I would so love to see how this all turns out, I have to say…_GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!"

Meri breathed a sigh of relief, then took the hat off, handed it to Professor McGonagall and ran to Fred and George, who had opened their arms and caught her in a hug. Blair clapped appreciatively. Meri sat down in between the twins and watched the rest of the Sorting.

When Professor McGonagall called Blair, Meri crossed her fingers underneath the table while the hat deliberated. When the brim widened and shouted "RAVENCLAW!!!" Blair got up and shrugged apologetically at Meri. Meri nodded, understanding. She looked at the twins.

"Ah, well, you can't have everything."

George patted Meri's shoulder. "It's okay, Mer. We'll sometimes have classes with the Ravenclaws, don't worry.

~*~

Later, in bed, Meri pulled up her sleeve and examined her colorful Dark Mark.

_I learned so much about my past today. But that just raised more questions. Voldemort gave you to me for a reason, but why? Why did that teacher look at me so funny? What did the Sorting Hat mean by Dark influence, and Devotion more to one Weasley than the other? _

Meri turned onto her side and fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
